Somewhere In Between
by cold.december.night
Summary: "Somewhere in between what is real and just a dream" Becker has a nightmare that shakes his world. Will he be able to forget it or will it spur him in the right direction? Rating T because I am paranoid.


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

The ARC was dark and the only person moving around it was Jess. She was doing some updates on the ADD and needed complete silence which was hard to get during normal hours. Jess was leaning over one of the keyboards when the machine suddenly went off.

Confused the young woman tried to figure out where the anomaly was. "What do you have?" Jess jumped and turned to see Becker fully dressed behind her. "You scared me! What are you doing here?"

"I was doing an inventory on the armory. Its easier to do it at night" Jess nodded and turned her attention back to the alert. "That's odd its coming from Conner's lab" The two suddenly looked at each other.

"Jess you need to leave" Jess nodded, she made no desire to meet anything coming out of that anomaly. Though before she could go anywhere the lock down began. "Go!" Jessed at Becker and shook her head. "If I leave you will be stuck here all alone" Becker stared at Jess.

He wanted to tell her how much he cared for her. That if anything ever happened to her he would probably go crazy but instead he pointed to the closing doors.

"Go Jessica and that's a direct order!" Jess' bottom lip began to quiver and nearly made him give in but instead he growled. "Go! I don't need to have to baby sit you and make sure you don't get killed!"

Those words did it, Jess glared at him and took off running toward the doors. It broke his heart to see the tears that had welled up into her eyes. He may of hated himself for breaking her heart but he would do it again if it meant she would be safe.

Becker watched her go to duck under one of the doors but before she could get there a black shape pounced on her and Becker began to shoot. When he got the predator off of Jess he nearly vomited, the creature had bit her throat and by the amount of blood pouring out it had gotten her jugular.

Jess looked at him with her blue eyes wide, she tried to speak but all that would come out was gurgling. Becker pulled his shirt off and pressed it to her throat.

"I am so sorry Jess! I didn't mean it when I said that I would have to baby sit you!" Becker watched a tear fall from her eyes and down her temple, a sob escaped his mouth as the tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Slowly her eyes began to loose the spark of life in them and Becker began to panic. "Don't leave me Jess, please! I love you!" Becker placed a kiss on her forehead as her breathing finally stopped. Becker gathered her into his arms and rocked her limp and lifeless body. She was gone, really gone. Becker let out a guttural pain filled scream not caring who or what heard him.

Becker sat up suddenly his face and body were dripping in sweat. That was the worse night mare he had ever had. He rubbed his face and tried to get the image of Jess dying out of his mind but every time he closed his eyes it was there.

Becker reached over with a shaky hand and turned on the light before getting up. He pulled on a sweatshirt and pair of jeans before grabbing his boots. He needed to see her, he needed to make sure he was alright.

Jess wasn't sure what had woke her up at first. She had been having a very pleasant dream involving a certain Captain that she loved. Jess laid there for a moment trying to figure it out when the sound of knocking drifting into her room.

She glanced at the clock, who would be knocking at three am. Slowly she got out of bed and grabbed one of her shoes. Jess knew it wasn't the best weapon but she also knew that the spiked heal could do some damage if needed.

It was just her luck that Conner and Abby had gone on their honeymoon that week and she was all alone. Jess crept into the living room and looked through her peep hole, Becker's face was all she saw before she unlocked it and swung it open.

"Becker? Do you know what time it is?" She asked dropping the shoe she had been holding. She took in his appearance, he was pale with bloodshot eyes. It was obvious that he had been crying. "Becker what's wrong? What happened?" Becker didn't say anything. He just stared at her before grabbing her and pulling her into a hug.

Jess was surprised but she hugged him back. "Becker please talk to me" Becker buried his face in her neck and she felt something wet on her skin. "Shhh" She said softly rubbing his back. "Come inside" She pulled out of his embrace and shut the door behind them.

Becker sat down on her sofa and rubbed his face. He was so embarrassed, "I'm so sorry for waking you up" Jess waved a hand at him, "Don't worry about it, would you like some tea?" Becker shook his head and leaned his elbows on his knees. Jess watched his shoulders slump and she walked over to sit next to him.

"Becker what happened?" Becker looked up at her, he was shaking his knee like he couldn't sit still. "I had a nightmare" Becker expected Jess to laugh at him or get mad at waking her up just because of a nightmare but she didn't. Jess just reached over and rubbed circles on his back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Becker played with his hands and began to pick at his nails. "I watched someone I really care about die and there was nothing I could do about it" Jess sighed, "Was it Sarah, I mean watching something like that can effect you."

"It wasn't her. It was you" Becker looked into Jess' eyes, "I watched a predator rip your throat out" Jess' eyes widened and she stopped rubbing his back. He looked almost scared, as scared as Becker could possibly look. "It was so real Jess, I needed to see you and make sure you were alright"

"I'm alive! See perfectly fine." Becker stared at Jess' face and reached over to take her hand and she felt the him shaking. "Becker I am alright" The two of them sat in silence for a moment, "You know what scared me the most?" Jess shook her head, "The thought of you dying without knowing how I really feel"

"How do you really feel?" Becker scooted over and carefully reached up to push a piece of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. "I care about you more then I should" He said before slipping his to the back of her neck and pulling her face to his, "I care about you a lot" his lips touched hers softly and Jess sighed happily.

He reached up and cupped her cheek with his other hand and ran his thumb across her jaw. The soft, sweet kiss turned into something deeper more passionate. They were both breathing heavy when they pulled apart.

"I care about you too" Jess said with her eyes still closed, she slowly opened them to see Becker smiling at her. "I'm glad I came. I feel better now" Jess leaned against him and he put his arm around her. "Just one thing I need to ask" Becker stated as she laid her head against his chest.

"Yes Becker?" She asked looking up at him with a smile, "Were you going to attack me with a shoe?" Jess groaned and put her hand over her face, "It was all I had" Becker laughed, she loved feeling the vibration of his laughter.

"We are going to have to take care of that aren't we" Jess smiled and looked up at him, "Are you going to teach me some self defense?" Becker bent down and kissed her again, "Yes Jess, and I think you need an EMD at the hub just in case there is a creature loose"

"You just want to see me with a gun in my hands" She said with a smirk causing Becker to laugh again, "That could be part of it" Jess leaned back again and yawned, "I'm sorry to wake you up" Becker said yet again but Jess just closed her eyes. "Oh don't you worry about that. It was worth waking up" Becker wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

He closed his eyes and smiled this was the most content he had been in a long time. The two of them soon fell asleep both with small smiles on their faces.


End file.
